X-Men Evolution Wiki:Conjecture
Conjecture, in the , is speculation and inferences based on something else than canon, and any kind of non-canonical material. What does it have to do with the ? The goal of the is to present canonical information of the X-Men Evolution TV show in an encyclopedic format. Therefore, we disallow fanon and/or material from the DC Comics as a means of filling in gaps or answering unanswered questions. This does not preclude, however, deductions based on canon facts or basic common sense, as long as they are clearly presented as such and never construed as confirmed canon. Despite its title, X-Men Evolution is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's X-Men Evolution series of comics, but rather, an adaptation of the entire Marvel Universe with a focus on young superheroes. Additionally, the show reportedly follows a continuity considerably different from that of DC Comics, instead covering a "young Marvel universe", which corresponds to the present time of our world and frees the show from established continuity restraints. This means that when a particularity pertaining to a place, character or event is not mentioned, accounted or implied on-screen ― or off-screen by the developers ― one should not assume that those unstated details coincide with the comics. Just because Jean Grey dies in the comics, it doesn't mean that it should be conveyed into the show's canonicity, in the lack of canon background minutiae. Here at the , our main concern is to register only canon facts, leaving unspecified details to appropriate background sections. Albeit, there are exceptions. Exceptions Given the scope of the X-Men Evolution universe vs. the amount of background details unaccounted for, we are compelled to resort to a modicum of comic book-based conjecture to circumvent certain conventions and impediments. Conjecture is permitted in two situations: # Names for characters, places, and objects seen on-screen but not named otherwise, # Names of species for the character infobox. Why? Character names are absolutely necessary, so as to create articles for unnamed elements of the X-Men Evolution universe. Conjectural species names is acceptable because most species are unstated on-screen, which means that even identifying Duncan Matthews as "human" is a mere assumption. Therefore, it's only suitable to recourse to Marvel sources in order to identify alien species, and assume that they correspond to their X-Men Evolution iterations. However, conjectural alien species should not spawn new articles. How can we distinguish Canon names from Conjecture? In every article with a conjectural name, the "Background Information" section should include an explanation for it. What is considered canonical in the ? Everything that is stated and confirmed on-screen in an episode of the X-Men Evolution TV series, in the official spin-off comic, or off-screen by the show's creators (writers, producers). The latter is denominated as "Canon-in-Training" and it includes, but is not limited to, interviews, audio commentaries, and DVD features. This type of information needs to be referenced and wrapped around with CIT until it gets confirmed in-universe. Further Reading * }} Category:Policy